


Kitten Love

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cat Ears, Cat Keith (Voltron), Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Keith finally shows Hunk what he has been hiding.Day 12 of Kinktober: pet play and rimming





	Kitten Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one went a little longer then the others so I thought I would post it here!

Keith sighed, flushing a little as he finally let Hunk see. He brushed his hair aside, unpinning his soft kitten ears typically tucked up against his head with bobby pins. They ached like they always did from being held in such an uncomfortable position. Hunk let out a soft breath at the sight and Keith felt his ears twitch. The tail was next, Keith unbuckling his pants to give room for it to slip out from his pants leg. The long silky black tail flickered uncertainly, abashedly behind him under Hunk’s penetrating look.

“Keith,” Hunk finally groaned, rubbing his hands across his face, the flush hot and visible on his skin even from between his fingers.

“It’s…weird, I…” Keith started, his tail lashing harder, pants sagging down around his thighs when he forgot to hold them up.

Hunk groaned again, louder and longer, the sound nearly drowning Keith out, “Keeeeeeith.”

It took a second for Keith to smell it but he did, his nose twitching a little, itching as he scented the air. This, at least, was something he knew, the heavy musk of Hunk, easy and so telling that it made Keith’s mouth water and his fangs drop.  

“Wait you… _like_ this?” Keith could laugh, and he did, startled enough to snort in disbelief as Hunk just nodded his head meekly.

“What do you like?” Keith asked, curious as his eyes focused in on where Hunk was very obviously tenting his shorts.

“You just look…so cute,” Hunk confessed, shuffling his feet so he inched closer to Keith in the middle of his room.

Keith watched, surprised as Hunk reached for him. There was heat in both their cheeks, no doubt mirroring each other with the rosy hue of their skin. Yet, Keith couldn’t move even if he wanted to, letting Hunk take Keith’s tail in one tentative hand. Hunk stroked up along the silky fur almost absently, his hand slightly damp with sweat as he curled Keith’s tail around his fist.

He had never had someone react like this, like it made him desirable, like they _wanted_ him, and not in spite of this side of him but even more because of it. It was making Keith’s senses go haywire, his body thrumming with so many conflicting desires and need. Keith couldn’t help but move closer, matching Hunk’s movements, giving him all that he seemingly wanted.  

The more Keith let Hunk touch, the more the air seemed to grow thick with the heat of arousal and desire. It filled Keith’s nose, dulling his sense of everything beyond Hunk and wanting _more_.

“Gonna touch me, daddy?” Keith asked, the word nearly catching in the back of his throat.

He didn’t know what made him say it, but it was out before he could reconsider. It was an idea he had always refused to take out and look at, only letting it creep out right there at the edge of his orgasm, something that sent him spilling into his own fist, the final push he needed so often. And yet here it was, out in the air between them with no way to be taken back.

“Damn it, Keith,” Hunk laughed, his hand still holding Keith’s tail firmly, the other covering his eyes as he laughed some more.

Hunk’s shoulders shook and Keith regretted it immediately, wanting to pull away. Except Hunk wouldn’t let him, his hold growing tighter and tighter until Keith was forced to stand still. Hunk’s other hand moved slowly from his waist,  deliberately upupup to grasp the meat of Keith’s shoulder and neck, unyielding.

“You don’t…” Keith tried to start but Hunk gripped even harder, forcing a whimper out that Keith hadn’t even known he was capable of making.

“Daddy wants to eat you out,” Hunk tried, the words stilted and awkward on his tongue.

Hunk was blushing so hard he looked like he might combust, but Keith’s knees had gone weak and all he could think of was how he wanted that, wanted it enough to do almost anything to get it.

It was a mad blur after that, Hunk’s hand never leaving his shoulder, a guiding touch that pushed Keith face first down to the bed. The hand on Keith’s tail was back quick, gripping the base hard before sliding back up to wrap it around his fist again.

Keith thought, a little irrationally, that he couldn’t move.

He could of course, but he knew somehow that Hunk wanted him to feel that way, the pull on his tail forcing him to arch his back and get on his knees, presenting himself obscenely in a way he never would have on his own.

And maybe Keith would have felt embarrassed if given half a chance to _think._ Except Hunk was there so quickly, his tongue lapping at Keith’s rim, tasting as much as he could. It was obvious he was a little inexperienced, his movements clumsy and a hair unsure. But, so was Keith, and it felt good that they were on the same page.

Hunk was making hungry, sloppy, animal noises as he pressed harder, forcing his tongue inside of Keith, driven by desire more then anything. The noises almost drowned out Keith’s own, high whining gasps that Keith would be embarrassed about later but couldn’t even process now.

In fact, Hunk barely pressed a finger to Keith’s rim and he was coming, spilling untouched onto the sheets below, his tail trying to thrash except for how Hunk still has it fisted up in his hand.

“That’s…that’s really good, baby,” Hunk sounded faint, like he couldn’t understand what had just happened, like the idea of Keith being so into him, so hot for him, so far gone for _him_ was just…inconceivable.

Keith’s vision had gone blurry when he finally managed to open his eyes and look over his shoulder at Hunk. Even though Keith hadn’t touched him, Hunk looked wild and wrecked, his cock heavy between his legs as he stared down at Keith.

“Keep going,” Keith murmured, his words slurred and inviting.

Without waiting for a response, Keith tucked his head down and tilted his ass even higher.

The noise Hunk made was somewhere between strangled and delirious, but it didn’t stop him from pressing his spit slicked finger into Keith again, a fluid single motion that punched out a sigh from both of them.


End file.
